Love Notes
by TwiHEAcontest
Summary: Bella finds out she has a secret admirer who leaves notes in her locker. She has no clue who it could be or even if they are meant for her. She feels inspired to be a secret admirer herself as she has a crush on her friend Edward Cullen. How long will this mystery last? Can it be a HEA? Entry for the Happily Ever After Twific Contest


**Contest: Entry for Happily Ever After Twific Contest**

**Title: Love Notes**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Bella finds out she has a secret admirer who leaves notes in her locker. She has no clue who it could be or even if they are meant for her. **

**She feels inspired to be a secret admirer herself as she has a crush on her friend Edward Cullen. How long will this mystery last? Can it be a HEA?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

_When I see your smile, I smile. When I see you laugh, I laugh. There is nothing more that I want is hold you in my arms and kiss you everyday. You take my breath away. Your Secret Admirer_

As I stand at my locker Friday morning reading another note from my secret admirer I cannot help but think that someone is actually saying these things to me. It makes my heart swell ten times at the thought.

It's really strange that someone actually writes love notes secretly.

"Bella, another note, really? That makes what...three in one week?" Angela said smiling while standing next to me at my locker.

"Yes, another note and they just keep getting better and better." I smile wondering how long this will continue before I find out who he is.

We head off to class and I still can't stop smiling. Mr Birdie pops in a video and my minds wonders off to my other two notes I got.

_You are beautiful as your name states. When I see you, my heart skips a beat._

_ Your Secret Admirer_

This was my first note I got on Monday. I looked around to see if I could detect anyone watching me and saw nothing. My heart literally skipped a beat also as I read it over and over.

I could not think about anything the whole day. Tuesday was nothing and it still made my heart skip a beat at the thought.

Then on Wednesday, I got my second note.

_ You are my sunshine, you make my day bright everyday._

_ Your Secret Admirer_

I smiled from ear to ear reading it. Again looking around and nothing. Kids were moving about the hall and people were always looking and talking so nothing gave it away.

My best friend Angela always met me at my locker and asked me what was up. I told her I had a secret admirer and she literally swooned as much as I did. She asked if I knew who it was and I told her I had no clue. I asked her and she said she had no clue either. She hadn't heard or seen any indication of anyone interested in me.

Just as the video got done and lights came on, that it took me out of my thoughts and class was done. I will have to remember to ask Ang what the video was about in case there is a test.

I kept myself pretty busy over the weekend and decided that maybe I will write a love note to Edward Cullen. I had a crush on him since day one. We are friends and have hung out a few times with our friends but never really gone any further as we are both shy.

I grabbed some stationary and my favorite purple pen and wrote out a note to him. Maybe some day I will tell him how I feel about him out loud.

_There are no words I can express out loud at the thought of how "HOT" you are to me. _

_ SA_

I have my note in hand on Monday morning so I can stick in Edward's locker. But the hall has people already, so I wait until I can sneak out during class, going to the bathroom and slip in his locker.

Mission accomplish and I can't help but feel all giddy inside. I practically skip back to class.

At lunch time, I head back to my locker to drop my books off and out falls another note. I pick it up smiling knowing its another one.

_Roses are red, Violets are Blue, Sugar is sweet, and so are YOU!_

_ Your Secret Admirer_

My hand covers my heart at the thought of how poetic he is. I head to the lunch room to meet up with Mike, Jess, Ang, Eric, Tyler, Alice, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, who are all sitting.

I get my food and the only seat open is between Eric and Edward. I sit down not complaining one bit. Sitting next to Edward and being that close that we touch. His leg always seems to wander to find mine.

They are all in conversation of an upcoming action movie that we are all going to.

Alice is sitting across from me and we engage in our own conversation of going shopping this weekend. Girls' weekend with just Alice, Rosalie, Angela and myself. Jess can't come as she has to go out of town.

Wednesday is upon us and I have another note in my locker. It seems that this is becoming a ritual. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays seems to be the days that my secret admirer gives me my love notes.

_You take my breath away everyday I see your smile._

_ Your Secret Admirer_

Okay, now I have to step up my game and I feel inspired to send Edward another note but will give it to him on Friday.

_Every time I see you, I smile. You melt my heart._

_ SA_

I put my note in his locker and wonder what he is thinking when he reads it. I should watch him sometime.

It's our girl's weekend and the four of us head out shopping in Port Angeles. Rosalie said she will drive.

We meet at her house at nine o'clock, heading out. Ang and I in back seat while Alice rides shot gun.

"So Bella, you getting any more love notes from your secret admirer?" Angela said while she just smirks at me as she knew full well what she was doing.

"WHAT?" Alice squealed while she turned in her seat to face me. "Bella, What the hell is this about a secret admirer and love notes?"

"Yeah, Bella, you better spill your guts right now." Rosalie said looking in the rear view mirror.

"Well, yeah you see, I have been getting these little notes in my locker pretty much on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. They are very sweet notes and signed by secret admirer."

I look at Alice as her mouth drops open. "Oh, that is really sweet, What do these notes say? Do you have any clue who it could be?"

"No, I don't know who they are from. They are just sweet notes about my smile and what I do to him when I smile and laugh. He even told me in one that he wants to hold me and kiss me. Nothing like make me swoon over it.

"Holy crap Bella, that is _HOT_!" Rosalie pipes in.

"Both Angela and I were trying to figure it out, but we come up with nothing. We don't see who it is or when exactly it's done. First time I got it, it was when I first got to school. Second time what during the day before lunch. Then I get another one in the Afternoon on Friday before I go home.

You know there is a pattern here. It's like Friday in the afternoon before I leave for the weekend when I don't see anyone. Then Mondays it's like first thing after the weekend that it seems like he can't wait for me to have it. Like he misses me."

Angela reaches over to put her hand on my arm looking at me. "You know, you may be onto something. Maybe we should do some detective work next week and see if we can figure it out."

"Well, that would require us getting to school way earlier than the others. Who's to say that this guy doesn't have someone else put the notes in my locker or that he does it Friday when I leave." I said looking back at her and then I look at Rosalie and Alice.

Alice jumps in her seat and points her finger out. "Oh, or we could just ask around to all the guys until one confesses."

We all let out a laugh. I grab her finger. "Alice, do you honestly think the guy is going to come right out and say he is my secret admirer, really?"

"Okay, okay, probably not. But we could try. We can start by eliminating our guys because they are already taken. We know who the couples are in school already..." I cut her off.

"Alice, since when does a guy who is in a relationship actually be true to his girlfriend. There may be some who are, but some are jerks, players and maybe they are bored and want some excitement, so they are cheating on their girls."

Rosalie nods her head yes. "You got that right, some guys can be total dick heads and do that, but we know our guys wouldn't do that to us."

"Well, lets just see what happens the next couple of weeks. Maybe this is just a fluke of a week. Maybe the guy meant for the notes to be for Maria whose locker is next to mine."

Now that thought just washed over me and I felt myself going numb. What if those notes are really meant to be for her. Oh my heart. Angela must have sensed that and squeezed my arm and whispered.

"Hey, are you okay?

I shake my head no. "What if they are meant for Maria. What if I got them by mistake? How disappointing. Poor Maria is missing out. But then what if the time comes and he confronts her and she is clueless. Maybe I should give the notes to her..." Angela stops me.

"Bella, lets see what happens. We can see if we can figure this all out. But for right now, think of them as being for you. I truly believe that they are. So hold onto that thought, okay?"

This time I nod my head yes and give her a faint smile. I let this go as we have arrive at the mall and we are gonna have fun shopping.

We all ended up getting a couple of outfits, dresses and shoes. We have some upcoming parties that we are going to look spectacular at.

We ate a late lunch early dinner at Bella Italia, my favorite Italian restaurant. It made me forget everything. We laughed until we cried. Talking about stupid stuff that happened at school. One was when Rosalie was dared to pull a funny joke on Mike Newton by pulling his gym shorts down during our co-ed volleyball class. We all died that day.

After 2 hours at the restaurant, we headed back home. We all had a great time and the love notes forgotten.

Monday morning came super fast and I decided to get to school a half hour earlier to see if I there are any pending notes and sure enough as I open my locker, there was one sitting on my shelf.

I open the note and smiled.

_Every day is special with you in it. Everything about you I fall more hopelessly in love with you._

_ Your Secret Admirer_

My hand flies to my mouth to hold back my delight. He says he is in love with me. I think my heart just stopped beating. I feel faint. I look around and I quickly stash the note in my locker as I see Edward headed my way.

"Hey, Bella, everything okay? You look a little pale."

"Um...yeah, I am fine. Thanks for asking. Hey how was your weekend?" I said wanting to change the subject quickly.

"Ah, it was good. Just hung around home helping my dad with yard work. Hanging with the guys. How was yours? You girls have fun shopping?"

"Yeah, we did, we got a few outfits, typical girl stuff." I said smiling while he leaned against the locker. Damn he looked good standing there.

"Cool. Glad to hear it was a fun successful trip." He said while giving me that sexy smile. Then he let out a loud sigh and turned to look at me.

"Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on Friday night? A few of us are going to Grizzly's for pizza and then to the movies."

I couldn't help myself as I smiled and nodded my head. "Yes, that sounds like fun."

"Great, we can talk more about the details later on in the week."

Just then Angela, Eric and Maria bounded up to us. Maria got into her locker and Ang and Eric just started talking. The bell rang and we headed to our classes.

I had a couple of classes with them all which made class time easier. Sitting in Mr Birdie's class, I always seem to drift off into na na land. Edward asked me out again. He had done it before but again always in group setting, but it still was okay considering how shy we both seem.

Another day flew by and I wrote another love note to Edward.

_You know how to make me smile every day. What I wouldn't give to have you hold me in your arms and kiss you._

_ SA_

I leave class again to go stick my note in Edwards locker. Again, no one is around and I really should one of these days just come right out and tell him that I am in love with him and be done with all this beating around the bush.

It's Wednesday and I have another note before lunch. This one makes me melt all over again.

_You are a very special girl both inside and out. You're beautiful and funny and I want you to be mine._

_ Your Secret Admirer_

Lunch time again is all but amusing. Everyone but Alice, Edward and myself are seated. I get in line for my food as Edward and Alice fall behind me. I see there are seats open and I want to sit next to Edward, so I purposely sit on the end so he can sit there too.

Sure enough he heads for the seat next to me. He is sitting pretty close. In fact his leg is touching mine. I practically feel the electricity running thru my inner being.

We sit that way all thru lunch and every now and then in conversation, I put my hand on his leg in a friendly manner, laughing and joking. We have done this before but some strange reason it feels slightly different and I cannot put my finger on it.

We all talk briefly about Friday night date night and then the bell rings. We all get up and then Edward grabs my hand. I look down at it and then up at him. "Bella, Can I walk you to your next class?"

Swoon. "Sure, lets go." I said and we headed back to our lockers to get our books for our next class and off we went. What a nice feeling it was to have him holding my hand. I wished this would have happened many times and it had, but this has a different feeling to it.

Another day has passed and I gave Edward another note.

_You make my heart go pitter patter every time I see you smile. You make the stars shine brighter every day._

_ SA_

I managed to get through this day a little bit easier. It seems to be brighter and brighter. Maybe because Edward has made it that way. I decided that Friday night I need to confess my love for him.

Friday was finally upon us and I rushed getting to school to my locker to find my love note.

I cranked open my locker to find the note that made me always smile, but this one was different.

_Every day you take my breath away and with each breath your beauty is undefinable. You beguile me. You Bewitch me. You have me under your spell and I cannot take it any longer. I will reveal myself to you so I can tell you personally as I look into those beautiful brown sultry eyes._

_ Tonight my love, until then look after my heart as I have left it with you. You have captured it all._

_ Your secret admirer, no longer after tonight_

I grab hold of my locker so I do not tip over. Oh my gosh, he is going to reveal himself to me. Finally I get to find out who he is.

Oh no, not tonight. No, I am out with Edward. Oh no, this cannot be happening. What is gonna happen? I am swooning over Edward and my secret admirer. I am totally gonna be hurting one of their feelings. All I really want is Edward. Why oh why is this happening to me.

Oh wait, maybe he is going to reveal to Maria. Now what? Oh no, my heart picks up speed. I feel myself starting to hyperventilate. I feel sick, light headed. I slump down to the floor and put my head between my legs while taking deep breaths.

I feel hands on me and I hear Edward whisper, "Bella, are you okay? Look at me please so I can see with my own eyes."

I slowly raise my head, my eyes still closed. I rest my head back up against the locker, take a deep breath and slowly open my eyes. I stare into his beautiful eyes and I become totally lost in them. His hands are on my face while our eyes meet. I want to reach up and kiss him, but the next thing I knew I was doing exactly that.

I reached up and grabbed him around the neck and pulled him to me just as he was leaning down when our lips met. They were soft. He deepened the kiss slightly more. We were in our own little bubble totally forgetting that any kids were around us and locker doors opening and closing.

He pulled back slowly and placed his forehead to mine as we controlled our breathing.

"Now that was one _HOT _kiss that was way long over due Bella." He whispered.

"Yeah, I would say so too!" As I let out a sigh, he pulled back looking into my eyes.

"Bella, Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Just taken by surprise is all."

Just then the bell rang before we could talk any more about me that took us out of our bubble and I looked around and noticed the gang standing there looking at us as they started all heading to their classes. I can just imagine what lunch time will be like.

We head to our class and I briefly forgot about the love note and my earlier reeling of what is about to go down tonight. Lunch time was upon us and I started to dread it as I knew my friends were gonna drill me, but as it seems, it must have all but been forgotten because no one said anything. We all sat there like normal. Okay this was just too weird.

After school the girls met up with me at my locker to announce that they cannot figure out who the secret admirer is. They said they have been watching and would nonchalantly ask some guys but nothing struck a cord.

"Girls, It's okay, I got a note that my secret admirer is going to reveal himself tonight. The only thing is, is that I have no clue where or when. We have date night tonight so I am not sure if this guy knows this and shows up ruining my date with Edward or what. Or maybe it's meant for Maria."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up there Nellie, what do you mean he is revealing tonight and you don't know when or where? Is this guy for real to not give you a clue as to the details. What the Hell kind of a guy does that?" Alice belts out and we all but laugh at her audacity.

"Alice, really, I have no clue. I guess I cannot worry about it. I am just gonna enjoy my time with Edward and I am gonna tell him how I feel about him."

"Well, its about damn time you do that. You two seemed pretty lost in lip locking this morning anyway that I'm surprised that you didn't do it right then and there." Alice always has a way with words. Rosalie and Angela stood there nodding their heads in agreement with Alice.

We headed out to the parking lot to meet up with the guys to finalize our plans for tonight. Who was driving, what time we were meeting, where we were meeting.

It was decided that Edward would pick me up and we would meet up with the others at Grizzly's at six thirty. The movie started at nine. So we had plenty of time to eat and still make the show.

I got home and started to get ready. I showered, shaved and dressed in one of my new outfits. I got a pair of red skinny jeans, a white blouse with a black jacket and black pumps.

Edward came to pick me up at six o'clock. I was surprised that he wanted to come thirty minutes earlier, but he said he just wanted a few minutes before we met up with the others.

I headed downstairs just as the doorbell rang. My parent went out to eat with the Webers for fish fry so it was only me.

I open the door and there stands the most handsomest guy I know. My eyes settle on his and then his bright smile. I let him in as I gesture with my arm into the house for him to come in. He is holding a single red rose.

He turns, leans down to kiss me on the cheek and hands me the flower.

"Bella, this is for you. But this flower doesn't even come close to how beautiful you look tonight. _WOW_, you look...um...well..._HOT_, if I may say so myself. I am not sure I will be able to keep my hands off of you all night."

I let out a giggle and do a little curtsy. "Why thank you kind sir. And if it's any consolation, I too may have a hard time keeping my hands to myself as you equally are looking rather _HOT _yourself."

Edward is wearing Black jeans and a tight t-shirt that shapes his torso. He is looking very delicious. I bite my bottom lip as my eyes literally scan his body. Then I hear him let out a little laugh that takes me out of my reverie.

"I think I will put this in a vase with water. Thank you for the flower by the way. It's very beautiful and so bright." I said smelling the rose as I headed to the kitchen. Edward followed me. He sits at the table while I take care of the flower.

Edward gets up and grabs my hand and pulls me into the living room and plops us down on the couch.

"Bella, I need to tell you something and I want you to hear me out until the end okay?"

I nod my head yes. "Okay. What is it?"

He looks me in the eye. "Okay, I am just gonna come right out and tell you. Bella...I...I am in love with you and I am the one who sent you all those love notes. Everything I said, I mean it. You are everything to me and I don't want to let this go on any longer. But I have to tell you that I have a secret admirer too and I am freaking out over it because I only want you. There is no one else I want in my life more than you and..." I cut him off right then and there by grabbing him and kissing him hard. I pushed him back so I was laying on top of him. His hands are on my hips while my hands continue feeling his hair. It was very soft.

I kept kissing him and we deepened it until I needed to get air and tell him that I am his secret admirer.

I pull back looking into his eyes and smile. "Edward, I am in love with you too and there is no one else that I would rather have than you and so relieved that you sent me all those notes. Thank you for making my days special even though it drove me nuts."

I sit up now and he leans forward as well. I grab his hand in mine as I let out a deep breath.

"Edward, I will put you out of your misery as well, as I am your secret admirer. Since you kind of inspired me with your notes, I felt that I wanted you like I always have but been too afraid to tell you how I really feel. I, too, was planning on revealing myself to you because I couldn't take it anymore."

He captured my lips again with his hands on my face. We sit there making out and feeling all sorts of gooey things inside. I want him badly. But we really have to get moving to meet up with the others.

I pull back from the kiss. "Edward, we need to get going. I am hungry for pizza and if we don't show, we will never hear the end of it. So lets get going."

"You're right, lets go. I want to officially show you off as my girl." He said standing holding my hand smiling and heading out.

We got to Grizzly's and everyone was there waiting for us. They razzed us for being late, but they all knew something was up, but it was written all over our faces and since we were holding hands and Edward having his arm around me, they knew.

They were all happy for us. Alice leans over and whispers to me. "Bella, what about your secret admirer. Do you think he'll show up here and confess to you."

I let out a giggle and told her not to worry. "Alice, I know who my secret admirer is and I have to tell you that you know him and all I can say is that it's about damn time."

And with that she got this huge smile on her face as she knew right away and let it go. I knew she would grill me later, but for the moment we let it go since our pizzas arrived and we were starved.

We all laughed and had a good time. Edward and I would exchange bites of our pizzas. We would give each other chaste kisses as we didn't want to gross every one out of the restaurant if we were making out.

We headed to the movies and that was a little different. Since it was fairly dark, we could make out a little more, but we both really wanted to see this movie, so we kept it clean. We knew what came afterwords when he took me home.

We bid farewell to all our friends and Edward took me home. We sat in his car making out for a bit before he walked me to the door to say goodnight.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed his hands on my hips. "Edward, Thank you for the flower, dinner and a movie. Oh, and not to mention all the wonderful love notes you left for me. I loved them all, just like I love you too!" I give him a kiss and he pulls back.

"You are most welcome. And Thank you for your love notes and for a wonderful night. I too love you." He smiles and kisses me.

We deepen the kiss and his tongue parts my lips as I let him in. He tastes so good. I want more and I press against him, my fingers in his soft hair. His hand on the small of my back and the other on my neck.

We both moan and pull apart catching our breath as I try to pull away from his embrace to go inside, he still hangs on.

"Good night Edward, I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, sure, but I really don't want this to end yet. Can we just make out a little longer?"

"Good night Edward." I said smiling and let out a little giggle as I went inside closing the door. He stood there for a few seconds and turned to leave.

It didn't take more than two minutes and Edward was texting me telling me his misses me already and tomorrow cannot come soon enough.

We hung out all weekend. Monday morning he picked me up for school and this time when I went to my locker, I didn't expect to have a note since he was revealed, but when I opened it up, out fell a note. I picked it up and smiled as I read it.

_I want to hold you, kiss you and whisper all the sweet and tender feelings my heart holds for you. I want to see you smile, hear your laughter and see happiness in your eyes all the days of forever._

_ You are now officially mine, I love you-Edward_

I looked up and see him leaning against the lockers down from me as he watches me. Tears are in my eyes and he walks up to me wrapping his arms around me.

"When did you have time to put this in here?" I said whispering in his ear.

"I came to school before I picked you up. I wanted to make sure you knew for sure and just to make your day more special now that you know it is me."

Edward knows how to make me swoon. I wrote Edward a love note back and placed in his locker the next day as I had before.

_ I love my eyes when you look at me. I love my name when you say it. I love my heart when you touch it and I love my life when you are in it._

_ You are now officially mine as well, I love you too-Bella_

As time passes us by, Edward and I both continued to give each other love notes. He continued on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, as I give to him on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

We will forever continue this no matter what. We professed our love for each other and we live happily ever after in knowing that our love notes are what gets us through our day that solidifies our love for each other. One small word or one small gesture in a love note will forever be cherished.

The End

* * *

**Host's note: Show the author some love by submitting a review. Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Follow our twitter account at TwiHEAcontest.**

**Voting opens March 16, 2013 to March 30, 2013.**

******** Update (Mar 15, 2013) - The submissions deadline has been extended and v****oting now opens March 30, 2013 to April 13, 2013 ****


End file.
